Out of the Loop
is the second episode of Survivor: Caribbean Challenges Reward Challenge: Mazed and Confused One player retrieves water with a bucket and toss to other players until another bucket in a teeter-totter. Once that bucket is full, it will release a ball. Two players should put the ball in the center of a spinning vertical maze, and use two ropes to spin the maze until the ball is out of it. The first two tribes to finish win immunity and reward. Reward Comfort and Shelter 1st Place: Pillows, Blankets, Tarp 2nd Place: Tarp Winner(s): & Immunity Challenge: Leading the Blind Two member of each tribe would act as a caller while two other blindfolded tribe members would navigate the course to retrieve five items and a flag, eventually working with a second blindfolded tribemate to hoist the items up to the caller's platform. The first two tribes to get all its items to the top of their platform win. Winner(s): & Previously on Survivor *Cody made a statement to not win rewards, but the people on his tribe disagree with his statement. *The Nevis tribe has bonded well, after Milly and Nicole have gotten close early in the game. *Jessie has an eye on Daniele and Janelle that they could possibly be an alliance. *Nevis and Anegada won reward and Gracie and Ken earned themselves Immunity from the Pirate's Booty. *At the Immunity challenge, Anegada and Tobago won immunity *Bronte was the swing for each pair in Nevis, her choice was aligning with Nicole and Milly sending Vanessa on a 3-2-2. 20 people are left. Who will be voted out, tonight? Night 3 Nevis Tribe (Nevis tribe are walking back to camp, returning from Tribal Council) (Nicole and Milly celebrate their new ally, Bronte) (Moey, Julia and Gracie were all talking about Bronte being a swing vote and a potential snake) Day 4 Anegada Tribe (Cuan, Cody, Ken & Adam were all getting water to boil rice and they started talking about strategy) (Danny hears Cody talking about Malik and Mitch and walks away after Cody sees him) Tobago Tribe (Jessie rallied everyone but Janelle & Daniele a plan to get rid of them, but some of them don't agree) (Janelle pulls Becky and tells her what Jessie said, Becky said a lie, but Janelle notices Becky lied to her) (Janelle tells Daniele about Jessie and she isn't worried about him) Day 5 (Tobago and Nevis won reward and picked Daniele and Moey for the Pirate's Booty. They earned a black pearl, meaning they can pick someone to have a vote against them.) Day 6 (Anegada and Nevis have won Immunity sending Tobago to tribal council) Tobago Tribe (Tobago Tribe return from the challenge and Jessie pulls his troops in, while Daniele and Janelle pulls Amber aside) (Janelle goes over to Will and talks about voting out Becky, but Will is confused on why Janelle wants her out) (Jessie talks to James, Becky & Amber about voting out Daniele) Tribal Council Voting Confessionals (James, Daniele & Becky voting confessionals were not shown) Final Words Still in the Running Category:Survivor: Caribbean